


We All Have Daemons

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the daemon wants is to stop the three men from keeping her son away from her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, got this idea from an ask I saw noctschocobo on tumblr answer. Been looking for the ask about how we don't know anything about Prompto's mother and that she probably helped him escape when he was a child and how perhaps she was turned into a daemon (as soon as I see it I'll link to it. (I was given permission to write about it). But I loved it and I've rewritten it several times, but I've kind of given up so here it is.  
> I've rewritten this several times and finally got to the point if I didn't post it was just going to gather dust, so here you all are.  
> Also, this is the first thing I've written for a fandom in years, so I apologize if it's terrible.

It took some time to do what Lady Lunafreya wanted him to do but eventually he had himself a best friend and couldn’t be happier. He sometimes forgot where he came from and what he had been put through as a child. It was nice to just have a normal life and normal friends and no worries.  
But some things are hard to forget. After everything, he had to go through as a child his fear of daemons was stronger than those of other people. He knew how they could be made. Where they could come from. He had a perpetual fear of the dark because of them. He had born to turn into one. Poked and prodded and stuck with needles and things trying to turn him into one. That was why his mother tried to get him away. But it didn’t get rid of his fear. Sometimes he’d stay up at night scared that something would happen and he would become one of them. He’d stare at the barcode marks on his wrist and try to will it to go away or try to psych himself to just rip it off. He never did. He couldn’t. It was a reminder.  
He dealt with the daemons that they came face to face with, tried to swallow his fear and put on a brave face but it was hard. He always wondered if a real person was inside there somewhere. If his ‘father’ had created it and let it loose. If there was a way to save them. The only relief he could give them was death and it seemed like the only hope for them. He felt like it was the kind of release they wanted. Being one of those things wasn’t a pleasant existence.  
There was one they faced that really bothered him. It looked like all the rest but there was something different about them. He couldn’t see the eyes but he felt like it was eyeing him the entire time. Tracking his movements. He was thankful he didn’t have to get as close it as the others, making sure to keep his distance unless one of the others needed him. He was making sure his shots counted, wanting the battle to end quickly. It was eyeing him and it was making him sick to his stomach. What did it want with him?  
It was vicious, knocking the other three over, again and again, trying to make quick work of them and trying to get closer to him. He rushed over to Noctis’ side when he landed from getting swung back, “Noct! You alright?” The Prince gave a nod as he sat up, trying to get up, “Yeah. Just knocked the wind out of me.” Noctis got up and straightened himself up.  
“That thing’s not backing down. I don’t know if we can take it.”  
Prompto nodded as he glanced at where Gladio and Ignis were trying to take care of the creature. He frowned when he noticed something and quickly clapped his friend on the shoulder, causing him to turn to him, “I have an idea.”  
He didn’t know where it came from but it was the only thing he could think of to take down the creature and end the battle. He wanted it to just go away and leave him alone.  
He watched it a moment, waiting for the right time. When he saw it he quickly took aim and shot, catching it off guard as he knocked a piece of its armour off. As soon as he did that Noctis phased in, driving his javelin through the spot. It was enough to bring down the daemon and it started to fall. Noctis quickly phased back to Prompto’s side as the four friends watched as the creature finally fell.  
“Well that was one hell of a fight.”,Gladio wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Ignis nodded as he crossed his arms, “Indeed. It had a lot of fight in it. Never seen one so determined.”  
It didn’t phase away like they usually did and they all stood still a moment trying to figure out what to do.  
Surprisingly Prompto was the one to step closer to check on it. He didn’t know what made him move but he just needed to see it. So he slowly stepped closer, the others at his heels as he crept towards the ‘fallen’ daemon.  
When he got close to it the daemon suddenly raised a hand at him. He yelped in shock and quickly shot it out of reflex. When he did so an ear-splitting screech emitting from it, something that didn’t happen to daemons. He scampered back, nearly knocking the others back as he did so. Noctis was holding onto him as they all stared in horror as the daemon screeched as it disappeared into the darkness that it came from.  
The blonde didn’t know he was shaking until Noctis gave him a slight shake, “Hey…hey you alright?”  
“H-huh?”, Prompto glanced at his friend then back at the spot the daemon had vanished from. He wanted to say he was but he couldn’t get any words out. He was going to have nightmares for weeks about that creature. The way it had stared at him, the way it tried to grab him, the way it screamed in pain and horror.  
He rubbed at where he had the tattoo covered up and just gave a small nod.


End file.
